GW 05 : Séquelles
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Quand la torture se termine, reste les séquelles. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng 

Disclamer : Petits G-boys pas à mouaaaaa mais tant pis, je l'ai utilise quand même ^_^

Genre : One Shot

Couple : 1+2

Remarque : Fic survenue à la suite d'une frustration de ne pas avoir de suite à la très belle fanfiction : "Torture" de Zorca. (qu'on peut lire sur le site l'Ecurie des Shet !)

****

Séquelles

Ils sont encore revenus. Ces cauchemars si réels qu'ils rouvrent mes plaies. J'ai peur. L'obscurité n'est pourtant pas totale. Mes volets ouverts, je peux apercevoir la lueur des lampions allumés dans les ruelles entourant la maison. Non, je suis un grand garçon, je ne devrais pas avoir cette crainte, cette angoisse qui me dévore au plus profond de mes entrailles à la simple idée de fermer de nouveau les yeux. Alors pourquoi suis-je si effrayé par ces quelques heures chaque jours ? Je dois me reprendre, mais je n'en ai plus la force. Les choses ne cessent d'empirer depuis que je dors seul. J'aimerais tant revenir à notre ancienne planque où nous étions obliger de partager nos chambres par manque de place. Car à moins que je ne découvre le secret du Perfect Soldier pour conserver ses nuits paisibles, je ne mettrais jamais fin à cette terreur. Mais peut-être que si je le lui demande, me répondra t'il ?

Se sachant incapable de retrouver le sommeil de la nuit, Duo sortit de sa chambre en direction de celle située face à lui. Frappant légèrement à la porte sans s'attendre à grand chose, il eut la surprise d'entendre une voix l'inviter à entrer.

- Duo ?

- Heu…… je suis désolé mais ….je 

- Insomnie ?

- …… un peu.

Il venait de lui répondre dans un murmure, à moins que ce ne soit un tremblement. Comme il était loin le Shinigami joyeux qui venait parfois au milieu de la nuit lui jouer des tours de gamins. Sa silhouette ne valait guère mieux que la sienne. Les quelques semaines passées à l'hôpital ne leur avaient pas encore suffit pour retrouver un poids plus équilibré et suffisamment de muscles et de force physique pour reprendre leurs missions. Les autres ne leur en tenaient pas rigueur. Bien au contraire. Toujours à l'affût de leur moindre signe de faiblesse, ils leur apportaient la moindre aide dont ils étaient capable de leur fournir. Ils avaient des amis formidables, dévoués à leur douleur mais cela ne changeait rien. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté et leur dévouement, ils ne réussiraient jamais à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant ces deux longues semaines de tortures et toutes les séquelles que celles-ci entraînaient.

Voyant son ami les yeux perdus, grelottant de froid, il ne put se résoudre à le laisser ainsi plus longtemps.

- Reste pas là ou tu vas finir par te choper une pneumonie.

Le voyant écarter les draps, Duo le rejoignit aussitôt dans le lit le temps qu'il lui explique sa présence dans cette chambre.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais…

- La prochaine fois, prend une robe de chambre quand tu te promènes en pleine nuit. Je te rappel qu'on est en hiver.

Comment faisait-il pour avoir reprit ses marques alors que lui se sentait si abandonné de tout repères ?

- je...je vais te laisser.

Doucement, comme s'il s'était douté que le moindre geste brusque l'aurait effrayé, Heero entoura le jeune homme encore assis sur le lit l'empêchant ainsi de fuir.

- Non. Reste avec moi.

Surpris de la demande, Duo se retourna pour ne voir qu'un regard gêné, mêlé à un trop plein d'émotions indéchiffrables.

- S'il te plait.

Contre toute attente Heero venait de lui demander la seule chose que lui-même désirait vraiment : ne pas rester seul. Seul avec ses souvenirs toujours si réels qu'il sentait encore la chaleur du fer brûlant sa chair, l'incision du couteau dans ses muscles ou ces mains calleuses et froides glissant sur sa peau nue. A leur simple rappel, il ne pouvait réprimer des frissons de terreurs vite atténués par une épaisse couche de couverture le forçant à venir se coucher près du japonais.

Emprisonnés face à face sous la douce chaleur du tissu frais et soyeux, les deux adolescents retrouvèrent un peu de sérénité. 

- Cauchemars ?

A la question, Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête, car à la moindre parole sortant de ses lèvres seules des larmes de honte en j'airaient. Devant le regard bouleversé de l'américain, Heero ne comprit que trop les raisons d'un tel mutisme. Mais pour une fois, il s'agissait d'une rare chose à laquelle, lui était capable de mettre fin.

- Oh non, tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir. Je sais parfaitement ce qui t'a poussé à venir jusqu'ici. Et pour tout te dire. Je t'admire. Car moi je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de venir jusqu'à toi. 

Oui, c'était bien de la surprise et un soulagement qu'il voyait en Duo. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer être le seul à garder les stigmates de leur expérience commune ? Pourquoi donc devait-il se sentir plus fragile que lui ? Alors que toutes ses attitudes démontraient bien qu'il n'en était rien.

- Approche.

Se rapprochant légèrement, Heero incita son compagnon à venir à son tour plus près de lui. N'en attendant pas tant, ce dernier se blottit tout aussitôt entre ses bras. Et à cet instant seulement, il se sentit enfin en paix. La pression de ses bras autour de lui, son odeur et cette présence physique. Seul Heero pouvait les lui apporter. Enfin, il pouvait refermer les yeux sans craindre le retour de ses démons. Enfin quelques minutes de répit dans cette vie qui n'en était plus une.

- Duo ?

Peur. Voulait-il déjà en finir ? Voulait-il déjà le rejeter, le renvoyer loin de lui ?

- Laisse moi te garder avec moi pour cette nuit…….s'il te plait.

Bonheur. Il ressentait le même besoin que lui. Cette nécessité vitale d'être auprès de l'autre.

Le sentant se blottir encore plus contre lui, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes, Heero comprit que la réponse était positive. Lui aussi acceptait l'idée de partager leurs peurs nocturnes.

- Merci.

Se savoir nécessaire pour Heero et que ce dernier l'accepte et le lui avoue, était un sentiment trop difficile à gérer pour qu'il puisse retenir plus longtemps ses larmes de soulagement. Alors doucement il pleura, sous la caresse constante d'une main dans ses cheveux. Seigneurs, ses cheveux. Ils les lui avaient coupés si violemment, les arrachant parfois. Comme cela lui avait fait mal de ne plus sentir leur présence rassurante dans son dos. Eux disparues, il ne lui restait plus rien, plus d'identité. Duo n'existait plus. 

- Elle me manque. Elle manque tellement.

- Les cheveux repoussent Duo. Et les tiens n'en seront que plus beaux. 

Il recula légèrement son visage reposant jusqu'alors sur le torse du japonais, le fixant plein d'espoir.

- Tu veux que je les laisse pousser de nouveau ?

- Bien sûr. Mais qu'ils soient courts ou longs, tu restes magnifique.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Vexé qu'Heero puisse tenter de lui faire croire ce genre de mensonge, il voulu camoufler son regard en rabaissant son visage quand une main l'en empêcha.

- Oh si, car quoiqu'il arrive, tu restes la personne la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu. Malgré leur longueur ou leur couleur, malgré la peine et la souffrance que je lis dans tes yeux, malgré ton corps qui ne se remet que trop doucement de leurs sévices, malgré tout cela, tu es beau Duo. Une icône que tout homme rêve de posséder un jour. Pourtant, j'aimerais que tu sois persuadé que ce n'ai pas la raison pour laquelle je t'aime. Ce ne sont pas les lagons de tes yeux qui compte le plus pour moi mais la personne qui s'y réfugie. Toi, l'auto-nommé Duo Maxwell, celui qui surmonte tous les obstacles et le seul à n'avoir jamais abandonné l'insensible soldat au cœur de glace.

Une caresse sur sa joue et un baiser sur ses yeux étonnés et grands ouverts, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons nous permettre. Aucun de nous n'est prêt à franchir la moindre étape. Et de ca, nous seuls en connaissons les raisons. Mais ai-je bien agi, en le lui avouant si vite ? Ne vas t'il pas prendre peur et me fuir ? Oh non, pourquoi ai-je cru que je pourrais atténuer ses souffrances avec cette déclaration ? 

Il me fixe toujours avec cette lueur de profonde surprise, quand il me répond enfin.

- Dis-le encore.

- Quoi Duo ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes.

Et là je m'éloigne encore et toujours un peu plus de mon image révolu du soldat dur et refermé. Je lui dévoile mes moindres pensées à son égard, ce que j'éprouve à chaque minute que nous partageons, ma douleur de l'avoir entendu souffrir sans jamais avoir pu lui venir en aide. Et toutes ces choses avant cela qui ont fait qu'un jour le soldat parfait n'a plus été qu'une couche de verni craquelée.

Je parle des heures, à croire que tous les mots issus de ces dizaines d'années d'abstinences ont décidé de tous se rattraper au cours de cette nuit. Je ne doute pas que mon débit des plus surprenant l'ai bercé et qu'il dort contre mon cœur, mais cela n'arrête en rien mon désir d'en finir. De briser une dernière fois la frontière qui me séparait jusqu'alors de l'humanité. 

Et puis enfin, je termine.

- Heero ?

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- J'ai pour habitude d'écouter quand on me parle.

- Durant 4 heures ?

- ….

- Duo ?

- Je t'aime.

Je le sens qui respire très profondément suite à ces trois petits mots. Et je sais que c'est du soulagement qu'il éprouve, un juste et profond soulagement. Après tout, on ne peut être sur des sentiments des autres que lorsqu'il nous le dise. 

Nous sommes tous deux blessés au plus profond de nos chaires. Et ces blessures, l'une après l'autre nous les guérirons ensemble. L'un ne vas plus sans l'autre. Car dans notre douleur, nous savons tout deux qu'il existe une personne capable de nous comprendre, sur laquelle nous pouvons compter à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Et cette vérité établie, pour la première fois depuis notre retour auprès de nos compagnons, nous pouvons nous endormir en paix avec nous même. 

- Déjà 8h et tu vas te lever.

- Demain sans faute, oui.

- Heero ?

- Désolé mais je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que je n'aurais pas fini ma nuit.

Je suis celui qui nécessite ce sommeil qu'il nous impose et il le sait aussi. Mais plus que tout, j'ai besoin de ne plus me sentir inférieur. Alors est-ce la raison pour laquelle je le sens qui se détache légèrement de moi, pour mieux s'installer à son tour dans mes bras ? Je crois que non et c'est pour cela que j'en suis heureux. Son souffle régulier aux creux de mon cou m'indique qu'il vient enfin de s'assoupir. Alors à mon tour je peux m'endormir. Je sais qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendra plus tant que nous nous protégerons l'un l'autre.

//

Nous avons eu peur de les perdre. Bien sûr leurs blessures physiques se cicatrisent jours après jour, mais les plus profondes restent celle de l'esprit. Leurs corps ne sont qu'un pale reflet de ce qu'ils ressentent dans leur cœur. Nous n'avions plus à nos cotés que deux âmes meurtries trop inaccessibles à nos pauvres tentatives. Mais ce matin, je ressens enfin de l'apaisement. Leur souffrance est loin d'être enrayée, mais ils se sont enfin trouvés. Alors oui, maintenant nous pouvons nous réjouir de leur retour parmi nous. Car à présent le temps et l'amour seront effectivement capable de leur montrer le chemin d'un bonheur qu'ils auront plus que tout autre amplement mérité.

//

Doucement je sors de mon sommeil. Jamais encore il n'a été si réparateur. Je me sens bien, apaisé de toute douleur. Et ce bien être, cette chaleur qui émane de tout mon corps, je la lui dois. Je sens son cœur battre dans un rythme calme et régulier, sa poitrine qui se soulève malgré ma tête qui y repose. Tous mes sens m'indique sa présence rassurante et enivrante. Et cette douceur dans mon dos qui me fais ressentir des milliers de frissons qu'est-ce….

Je suis fautif. Inexcusable. Voilà 20 minutes que je le regardais dormir si détendu et voilà que ma main échappe à tout contrôle pour profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me réveille en pleine forme de moi même et non plus douloureusement tiré de mes cauchemars par l'un de mes compagnons apeurés. Et satisfaction ultime, j'ouvre les yeux sur le gardien de cette nuit paisible.

- Hee-chan.

- Désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Je t'ai réveillé.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je….

La légère rougeur montée au joue d'Heero, l'informa que ce dernier n'avait vraisemblablement pas la conscience tranquille. Ce qui rendit le sourire d'antan d'un certain américain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Ca. 

Résolue de ne jamais plus lui cacher quoique ce soit, Heero s'abaissa un peu plus dans les couvertures pour renouveler l'expérience précédente. Duo comprit enfin ce qui avait provoquer cette succession de fourmillement précédent son réveil et ne put en réprimer un sourire de satisfaction.

- Pardonné.

- hum ?

- Je confirme, tu m'as effectivement réveillé.

Devant l'air désolé d'Heero, Duo se blottit un peu plus encore contre son corps chaud. 

- Mais j'apprécierais que cela se renouvelle ainsi chaque matin.

Rassuré, le soldat garda le jeune homme longtemps dans ses bras avant que ce dernier ne s'écarte légèrement regardant le réveil.

- 10 heures ! J'y crois pas, on a dormi que 2 heures !

- tt tt, dis plutôt 26 heures.

- Te moques pas de moi.

Heero le regarda amusé. Il était si naïf parfois.

- Tu plaisantes pas ?

Signes négatif de la tête

- Comment on peut dormir si longtemps ?

- En fermant les yeux.

- C'est malin ça. Mais alors, c'est normal que j'ai faim ?

- Je crois oui. Allez vient, il est plus que temps qu'on se lève.

- Si tu y tiens.

Dans un bel ensemble les deux adolescents se levèrent de dessous leurs couvertures, pour affronter un retour dans leur dure réalité.

- Pourquoi fait si froid ici, t'as pas de chauffage ou quoi ?

- hum.

- Et pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

- Tu deviens sourd, je l'ai tout simplement pas branché.

- Je n'en demanderais même pas la raison mais pour ce soir je te laisse le choix. Tu viens chez moi ou tu le remets en marche. 

N'entendant pas de réponse, Duo se retourna au moment même ou la japonais le recouvrit d'une robe de chambre.

- Va t'habiller.

Au lieu de cela, il se laissa aller contre le torse d'Heero pour une énième déclaration muette. 

- Merci.

- …

- Tu m'as montré la lumière au bout du tunnel.

//

Dans la cuisine un petit blond regardait avec satisfaction deux de ses compagnons rattraper une journée de repas perdu. Mais plus que leur appétit, c'était le retour de cette étincelle de vie au fond de leurs yeux qui lui gonflait le cœur. 

Fin

Mimi Yuy

24, 25 Septembre 2002


End file.
